Tattoo
by BrokenButStillStanding
Summary: Nami thought Law's tattoos were really sexy. WARNING: lemon, slight BDSM


Nami thought his tattoos were sexy. Really sexy. It added to his whole bad boy image, it exuded the fact that he could take control of any situation. It told his story, it bragged the dark power he possessed.

What Nami _really_ liked was when she could prove him wrong.

It was rare that she could convince the supernova to submit to her will, but when he did it turned her on more than anything. Today was one of those special occasions, in celebration of her birthday the dark doctor let her take control in the bedroom.

In all the times they slept together, Law had always been the one in control. He was always the dominant one, his personality would allow for nothing less most of the time, and she loved it. But there was something about the way he looked handcuffed to the bed, those tattoos sparkling with sweat and his face twisted into a desperate plea for release that made her go crazy for him.

They both knew he could use his devil fruit powers if he wanted to get out of the situation, but he wouldn't. He couldn't, not when she held so much power over him (and how often he was allowed to experience the pleasure that was her body).

His face was relaxed as she removed her shirt and shorts, using an elastic to tie up her hair in a messy bun (he always liked it that way). She sauntered over to the restrained man in nothing but her lacy bra and panty set, deceivingly innocent and white. Swinging a leg over his slim torso, the fiery woman settled herself on his crotch, which was still covered with his boxers. She gave him a sultry look and lifted her arms above her head, rolling her hips a few times before stopping. She didn't miss the way his adams apple bobbed as he swallowed hard.

Nami leaned over the warlord and gently kissed a wet train down his jaw, neck and chest. She licked and kissed the tattoos she loved so much, sharp fingernails lightly tracing his skin as she did. She smirked as he grunted softly when she pressed her nails a little harder into his chest leaving a few white lines.

She looked up at him with hooded eyes as she traced the waistband of his boxers. She loved this game they played, seeing how far she could push him before he succumbed to his need and responded to her touch.

So far Law remained mostly unresponsive, his lust filled gaze was trained on her however he showed no other signs of pleasure.

She planned to change that.

She slowly pulled him out of his boxers and licked her hand before grasping his length and giving him a slow pump.

Another swallow from the man below her.

She smirked at him as he took in her form, she is crouched on all fours with her rump in the air and her cleavage pushed together as she leaned down towards his cock.

She teased him, her breath ghosting over the tip as she feather lightly brushed her lips against his member.

"Nami-ya…" Law said, his voice a half warning and half pleading. Her only response was another smirk. She stuck out her tongue and have him a slow lick up his entire length, causing the Captain to let out a strangled moan.

She loved that she could do this to him, he was a powerful devil fruit user. A pirate captain, one of the supernovas, a former warlord of the seas, yet she could make him beg for her.

Keeping eye contact with him, she slowly put her mouth around his member, sucking and licking as she saw a somewhat desperate look come over his face. It had been a long time since they had been together, it looks like the surgeon of death wouldn't last very long this time.

After a few more grunts and barely suppressed moans from Law, she released his cock and slowly moved up his body again. She unhooked her bra and cupped her breasts, his hungry eyes following her every move, she got close to his face but before he could kiss her she pulled away completely. She got off the man and dragged a chair from the side of the room, sitting in it and slowly removing her panties.

She spread her legs and she could tell his breathing was ragged from the way his chest was moving, his eyes never leaving the spot between her legs. She traced her lower lips and dips a finger into her warmth with a moan. Law grunted and subconsciously fought against his restraints.

"Nami-ya…don't test me…" he throatily groans,

"Beg me for it" she said lowly, watching him swallow hard as she dipped her finger in and out of herself.

"I don't beg…" he answered, regaining some of his stubborn spirit.

"Okay" she said simply "I can take care of myself then"

She slips another finger in and gives a whining moan as Law groaned. She looked him in the eye with a triumphant smile as he relented

"Please…please, Nami-ya…" he begged, bucking his hips in search of her heat.

With pleasure she slid on top of him once more and angled herself over his hardened cock. She placed her hands over the tattoo on his chest as she lowered herself onto his length, causing both of them to moan.

Law threw his head back against the pillow as she began a steady pace, closing his eyes. He knew if he was to look at the image of her riding him, he wouldn't last long. That plan went out the window as he felt her wet mouth on his neck, her breasts pushed against him. He moaned deeply, hips rising to meet hers as he angled his head to kiss the redhead.

Their lips locked as they connected over and over, the pace growing as the two gained a slight sheen of sweat.

Both of them were panting unevenly, Nami loved the desperate look in Law's eyes as he groaned. She was getting close, it really had been too long since they had seen each other, with newfound energy she slammed herself up and down. She moaned as she felt herself tighten and her orgasm shook her body.

Law threw his head back once more, the tightening of her core bringing him to his own sweet release.

The two pirates breathed heavily as Nami slumped over him. She slowly slid herself off him as she moved to unlock his handcuffs. His hands immediately skimmed her sides to grip her waist as he pulled her in for a scorching kiss.

"You know we should really do this more often" the navigator quipped, earning a dark chuckle from the supernova.

"Happy birthday, Nami-ya"


End file.
